L'Innocence d'un enfant
by Thunder33
Summary: Bellatrix doit faire la tâche ingrate de garder pendant une après-midi Argenus,l'enfant de son amie.Or elle déteste les enfants. De plus Bellatrix a des problèmes et espère bien en venir à bout. Est ce que Argenus sera finalement la solution de ses tourments? Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas


Je croquai une nouvelle fois dans la tablette de chocolat noir,mes yeux rougis reflétaient ma tristesse et ma colère.

Ça faisait deux heures que j'étais couchée sur mon divan à boulotter du chocolat,en scrutant le plafond et à espérer quelque chose d'impossible,me répétant à la longue:

«Il ne t'aime pas.» ou encore «Tu n'est que sa lieutenante Bellatrix!».

Puis on toqua vivement à ma porte,je lâchais un «Et merde» et me leva.J'arrivais à la porte et exclamai en l'ouvrant:

 **-Putain Rodolphus combien de fois je t'ai dis de...**

Je me stoppai nette en voyant Rose avec son fils dans les bras,je marmonnai:

 **-Ah c'est toi.**

Elle entra en disant:

 **-Je vois que c'est encore la joie entre toi et lui.**

Je sifflai:

 **-J'y peux rien s'il me fait chié...**

Elle posa l'enfant à terre et mit ses mains sur ses épaules:

 **-Cissy et moi on t'a déjà dit que ça ne pouvait pas fonctionner Bella.**

Je murmurai en regardant dehors:

 **-Seul son argent m'intéresse...**

Elle leva les yeux au ciel:

 **-Je ne parlais pas de Rodolphus.**

Je soupirai en prenant ma tablette de chocolat:

 **-J'aime espérer...Sinon qu'est ce que tu fous là avec ton mioche?**

Rose me regarda d'un air de pitié et ajouta:

 **-Fais comme tu veux. Il faut que quelqu'un garde Argenus et tu est la seule de libre.**

 _«Putain mais elle est pas sérieuse là?»_

Je marmonnai:

 **-Désolé j'suis pas une** **gosses c'est pas dans mes principes t'vois,j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter et puis ton mari peut pas l'faire?**

Elle remit une de ses mèches de cheveux blonds derrière son oreille:

 **-On a de l'administratif à faire pour Poudlard.**

Je réfléchissais un petit instant avant d'ajouter:

 **-Et la chatte là...Minerve Machin Truc.**

Elle haussa les épaules puis répondit:

 **-J'imagine que tu parles de Minerva McGonagall...**

Je pointai le doigt vers elle en exclamant:

 **-Ouais voilà la vieille bique de métamorphose!**

 _«Ou la connasse qui me foutait des colles le samedi après-midi pour me faire chier.»_

Elle cracha visiblement énervée:

 **-Ne parle pas d'elle comme ça Bella! Elle est mon amie et ma collègue!**

Je levai un sourcil avant d'ajouter:

 **-Eh bah putain tu choisis mal tes amis.**

Bon a vrai dire j'aime pas les Gryffondor y'a que Rose que je peux blairer,enfin c'est pareil pour les autres mangemorts. En même temps elle s'est mariée avec l'un des nôtres

donc dans un sens on peut pas la buter. Mais y'a quand même un côté pratique c'est qu'elle aussi elle joue les espionnes pour notre cause.

Elle fit un signe de la main comme si elle poussait l'air,elle était énervée mais se retenu:

 **-Bref ce n'est pas le toute façon je ne te laisse pas le choix.**

Je mis mes pieds sur mon divan et la regarda droit dans les yeux:

 **-Et moi j'y gagne quoi à garder ton môme?**

Elle soutenu mon regard,ça se voyait qu'elle n'avait pas peur de moi et dit d'une même voix:

 **-Je te ramènerais du chocolat d'HoneyDukes.**

Je me mis à réfléchir,pesant le pour et le contre et je finis par dire:

 **-Ok mais plus jamais tu viens me redemander une connerie pareil. Je** **suis Bellatrix Lestrange, lieutenante du Grand Mage Noir merde quoi pas une nounou de mes deux.**

Elle sourit:

 **-Merci Bella t'es la meilleure!**

 _«Ouais je savais merci.»_

Puis elle me prit dans ses bras,je n'étais pas une adepte du câlin, alors je la repoussais gentiment. (Même si j'aurais pu faire ma grosse salope de service.)

Rose se dirigea vers son fils, se baissa à sa hauteur puis le prit dans ses bras en répétant les règles bien chiantes des «Soit Sage» et des «Tu obéis».

Puis elle partit en direction de la porte en bois massif et après un dernier regard,elle la referma derrière elle.

Me laissant seule à seule avec Argenus.

Laissez moi une review si vous souhaitez la suite :)


End file.
